Suffering In Silence
by casey-lovatic-gleek-92
Summary: Dani has been moved around to a lot of different foster homes will she settle down and let her new family in or continue to suffer in silence. AU set in season 3.


** SUFFERING IN SILENCE **

**I don't own Glee**

**Hi guys I'm new to this and thought why not write my own stuff and I hope you enjoy.**

**Quick summary Dani is in the foster care and she has been moved around a lot and has suffered from abuse, neglect ETC. So when Dani arrives in Lima Ohio with the Beckett family will she finally let someone in and get the help she needs or will she continue to suffer in silence.**

**Warning: May be flashbacks will be in italics. Swearing.**

**Also I wanted to do two shout outs. Shout out to BrittzandTana for letting me use Taylor for a last name also go read her stories they are amazing When Dreams Come True, Never Let Me Go and Rebirth they are awesome. Also a shout out to EbOnY998 for helping me with this idea also go read her stories Be Strong and Runaway Love.**

**Chapter one New Home:**

* * *

Dani Taylor was moving to yet another home. She has built so many walls up that she hides behind because of everything she has been through the past few years some foster homes she has lived in have been amazing but the others have been really bad Like the last one.

Dani and her case manager were heading to Lima Ohio where she would be staying with the Beckett family until she was 18 which was another 8 months just before senior year ended. Then she could move on from her past and start fresh where she wanted to be and that was New York.

"The Beckett family are a lovely couple and will treat you right Dani." Anna her case manager told her. Dani wasn't really paying attention much to anything she was used to the new foster homes and what they were like nice at first and then ass holes. But she answered anyway while playing with her dads dog tags.

"That's good." It was a simple acknowledgement that wouldn't get her into trouble off her case manager.

The worst of Dani's injuries would be her shoulder that is slowly healing, her knee which sometimes gets sore and the two scars on her face which are minor but noticeable in certain places of where they are.

If you knew Dani like a few of her friends did you would see a lot of pain but if you didn't know her you wouldn't notice the pain unless you were really good at reading people.

After an hour of travelling Dani and Anna arrived at a homely looking place it was a two story modern home and it looked family orientated with a few toys scattered around the front yard.

"This is it Dan don't worry like I said they are a lovely family. I'll be checking in on you as well I'm not like your old case manager, if you ever need anything I'm here for you as well." Dani looked away and rolled her eyes cause she didn't trust anyone not yet but she was nice enough.

"Okay thanks Anna." To most people Dani didn't talk much unless spoken to but she was worried about being in a new home and new town so of course she had built walls up she didn't like to get close to anyone.

The car came to a stop and Dani did a massive sigh as she picked up her bag from the floor and exited the car she walked around to the boot and opened it up to get a few more of her things. She didn't have much she had a few clothes, her guitar, and the clothes she was wearing which were a singlet, flannel shirt, jeans and her converse shoes her hair was a dark blue and cut fairly short which Dani liked.

They walked up and opened the gate that was there and walked up to the door Dani was nervous as hell with all her nerves her hands started shaking and she was on the verge of having a panic attack so she did the best thing she could think of and closed her eyes and counted to three slowly one...two...three and when she opened her eyes she felt a little better.

Anna stood close to Dani and she knocked on the door. the count down began in Dani's head 1...2...3...4..5..6 as she was about to get to 7 the door opened and there they were Mr and Mrs Beckett. Mr Beckett had light blonde hair that was short but he had kind eyes and Mrs Beckett had light brown hair with dark brown eyes and she looked nice.

"You must be Anna and Dani nice to meet you guys I'm Jane and this is my husband Mark please come in." Both Anna and Dani walked into the spacious house. That's when Anna and Dani introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you I'm Anna and i will be helping out when I can." Anna said and Dani looked around and then looked at the Beckett adults so she got the courage up and introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Beckett." She said to be nice so that nothing would happen to her later on that's what happened a few foster families back and they sucked big time.

"Nonsense no need to call us Mr and Mrs Beckett please call us Jane and Mark." Dani gave them a small smile and had a look around and saw photo's of the Beckett's with what looks like their son cause he looked like a mixture of them and a older looking girl who looked nothing like them possible a foster child who looked to be a few years older then Dani.

"Please take a seat Dani we want to talk to you about things." Dani hesitantly took a seat next to Anna and looked down at the floor.

Jane was the first to break the silence in the room.

"Dani this place is yours and we want you to feel at home with us for ever long you decide to stay with us. We have a son named Jamie who is probably out the back or in his room, we also have a daughter she isn't ours but she is apart of the family and we treat her like a daughter she is away at college but will be back on the weekend to meet you." Dani just gave a small smile and spoke back.

"That's okay I've had a few foster siblings before." She told them. She was waiting for the rules to be set out and she was right it was coming next. Dani never did do anything except for maybe drink and do the odd occasion of pot to help her relax but it wasn't all the time.

"The rules for the house are there are no drugs or alcohol to be allowed in the house, if you do get into trouble you won't get hurt only grounded and a talking to but nothing violent at all." Sighing a sigh of relief Dani was slowly starting to relax around the Beckett's they seemed an alright family.

It wasn't long before the silence was interrupted by little feet running around and the little kid came running into the room and skidded to a stop to look at me and he smiled at Dani which she returned.

"Hi I'm Anthony but you can call me Tony for short can I give you a hug." Smiling down at the little boy Dani nodded her head and he came and gave her a warm hug which she happily returned the gesture.

They separated after a while and that's when Mark said something to them.

"Tony why don't you take Dani to her room while the adults and I have a private chat." Dani knew what the talk would be about it involved her and she knew it.

"Okay follow me Dani I'll lead the way." She picked up some of her things and followed the little boy up the stairs where he directed her into a room. It had a double bed, a desk, book shelf she felt at home.

"This is your room mom's and dads is across the hall, Sophie's room is next door and I'm next to Mom and dads room if you need anything or help I'm here for the rescue. Dani couldn't help but laugh at the little boy but she answered him anyway.

"Thanks kid." Dani put the bags on the floor and started to unpack her clothes and put them in her closet and she put her guitar in her closet as well. She got to the bottom of her bag and pulled out a few photo frames and put them on her desk and bedside table one of them was of her dad, mom, and a younger Dani, friends and Dani, Grandma, pop and her, and the last one was of her old foster home which had her and her foster brother who saved her life she doesn't know where he went to live though with another family that's all she knows.

Dani was exhausted because she didn't get much sleep last night so she went and laid down and fell asleep.

Half an hour past and she woke up feeling better she stretched and walked into the bathroom Dani made sure that she locked the door. She was removing her flannel shirt and she took off her singlet and removed the opsite bandage from her shoulder and had a look at the slowly healing wound it still looked infected so she quickly put her singlet back on and went to get some cream to calm the redness down and a new bandage to put on the wound. after grabbing those things Dani headed back into the bathroom and locked the door she removed her clothing again and started to rub the cream over it and then put the bandage back on.

Once that was done she put her clothing back on and headed downstairs to grab some lunch or afternoon tea once she was down there she headed into the kitchen where Jane was. Dani walked in and grabbed some fruit and started eating.

"Mark has gone out to get a few things is there anything you would like to tell me?" Dani froze for a while she didn't want to tell them anything about her but she ended blurting it out.

"I'm gay it's okay if you want me to go I fully understand." Looking up at Jane she had a warm smile on her face it looked as though she didn't want to kick Dani out.

"That's fine with us Dani we have had plenty of fostered children who have come into our care that are gay it's okay with us." Dani smiled at Jane after she finished her fruit she decided to help Jane out.

It took them a while to do the dishes and Mark returned home and tidied a few things out it was afternoon Jane, Mark, Jamie, and Dani sat down to watch a family movie which was Monsters Inc University it was a great movie and Dani enjoyed the family time with them.

Once the movie was finished Jane, Mark, Jamie, and Dani had left over lasagne that Mark had made the previous night. They all sat down at the dinner table to eat and have a family discussion.

"Dani Jane and I we brought you a gift I know that you probably haven't had a present in years but we brought you a second hand car to get you around in Lima and to wherever you want to go.

Dani was surprised by this she grabbed the keys off of Mark she stood up and gave him a hug and then went to Jane and hugged her she surprised herself by doing this,

"Thank you it means a lot." She went back to her seat next to Jamie and finished off her dinner Jamie and Dani did the dishes that night after that was done they went into the lounge room with Jane and Mark to watch modern family which was a funny episode tonight.

After that finished they all went to bed early that night Dani had a good night's sleep without any dreams or nightmares haunting her sleep.

* * *

**Authors notes: **

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter I enjoyed writing it and I will go more into detail with Dani's past and everything that happened to her in flashbacks dreams. I don't know much about the foster system or anything so if I have stuffed up at all let me know and feel free to PM me and let me know at all.**

**Also I know i had a drug reference in there it's not because of Demi's recent pot use with Joe or Miley I just put it in there but don't worry she won't be using the stuff much.**

**Also a special shout out to BrittzandTana for letting me use her last name from her fanfics which was Taylor go give her stories a read which are When Dreams Come True, Never Let Me Go and Rebirth they are amazing and awesome. Also another shout goes to EbOnY998 go read her stories as well which are Be Strong Pezberry and Runaway Love which is a Dani/Dantana story.**

**I hope you enjoy and review this to let me know what you guys thought.**

**I didn't proof read this chapter at all since it's getting late in Australia so I will proof read my next chapter.**

**Also this is set in season 3 so it's AU and will run along with certain episodes.**

**you know the drill review.**

**goodnight peace out and stay safe Casey xo**


End file.
